Standing Room Only!
by Sakura Amadare
Summary: Let's face it, Kurama's a sweetheart. He'd take in a friend who has nowhere to go. It's just a bit of a shock when ALL your other friends drop in. And just when you thought sleepovers were safe...
1. And the Part Goes To

_(Summary continued) _Rosa Morera is chosen to play the leading role in an 18th century drama titled _A Lolita Scorned_. And it turns out a certain red-haired fox demon is cast as the leading male - of course, none other than Shuichi Minamino, better known as Kurama. When filming ends, Rose finds herself with nowhere to go. Graciously, Kurama opens his home and takes her in until she can be reunited with her sisters. Little does he know she won't be the only one sleeping over...Join the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and a few new friends as they all troop to Kurama's estate for an unexpected, extended "visit." It's vampires, pyromaniacs, stalkers, loudness all around, and over-the-top comedy galore in Standing Room Only!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

Authoress Note: Hello to everyone and welcome to Standing Room Only! First of all, I'd just like to thank you for your interest in this story. A lot of love and hard work has gone into it, and I'd be delighted if you loved it as much as I do.

But before we take our first step into this long and (hopefully) fun-filled journey, there are some points I'd like to discuss. I don't want anyone going into this with any misconceptions.

1) If AU stories don't suit your palette, this is not the fic for you. My story picks up five years after the anime ended and takes place in a completely different setting. If you were looking for a story set in the pure, canon YYH Universe, you won't find it here.

2) If you have any ill feelings toward original characters, _especially_ when they are paired with canon characters, this is not the fic for you. There are a total of six prominent original characters in this story and, yes, two of those O.C.'s end up with two canon characters (give you three guesses which ones). Flames and the words "Mary Sue" will not be tolerated. If this is too high a hurdle for you to clear, please hit the back button now.

3) Lastly, if you are particularly fond of frequent and regular updates, I _am not_ the author for you, lol. I am a procrastinator by nature and suffer from chronic writer's block often. If this will be a problem, you may want to consider finding another fic - no offense...

If you can live with these three things, then I happily welcome you to immerse yourself in the world of Standing Room Only! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**And the Part Goes To...**  
_

: LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA :

_(Our story begins in a long room. Three of its walls are paneled with mirrors; the remaining wall is painted white with a single black door centered perfectly on it. Four people, two men and two women, sit at a long table with their backs to the door, conferring with each other)_

_(Just outside that door is another room where five girls are seated in a row against the wall. Each of them regards the black door with varying degrees of anxiety. This is a callback audition for the role of Elizabeth, the main female character in the vampire drama __A Lolita Scorned__, set in the 18__th__ century. The story follows her slow, tragic descent into madness as she is torn from the human life she loves and forced to become a monster she cannot bear to be. All of them want it, but only one can be cast as the leading lady. Who will be the one to emerge victorious?)_

_(A rare occurrence, the five potential actresses were asked to attend the audition in costumes appropriate to the period. While the other four's dresses display tell-tale signs of costume-renting stores, the fifth girl's dress appears remarkably authentic. She is the calmest of them, keeping her eyes mostly on her lines rather than on the door. It suddenly opens and a small, stout woman steps into the room with a clipboard)_

Assistant:_ (Glances up from her clipboard)_ Barbara Hutchinson?

Barbara: _(Her heart leaps with fear and she rises from her seat much too quickly, almost losing her footing_) Here!

Assistant:_ (Shakes her head at the girl's clumsiness, motioning her into the audition room)_

Barbara:_ (Walks toward the doorway, shooting one last fleeting glance over her shoulder before the door is shut behind her)_

_(One by one the girls are called, disappearing into the room and remerging about ten minutes later. At last only the quiet girl with the bona fide 18__th__ century gown remains. She has small, delicate features and short brown hair cut in layers, floating just above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes have not once left the paper in her lap. The assistant comes out for the final time)_

Assistant:_ (Smiles ironically)_ I take it you're Rosa Morera?

Rose:_ (Finally looks up at the casting assistant, immediately breaking into a friendly smile)_ Please, call me Rose.

Assistant:_ (Nods)_ All right, Rose. You're up.

Rose:_ (Glances at the four empty chairs beside her_) Looks like it _(Tucks her lines into the leather folder on her lap and gets to her feet, strolling calmly through the door. She goes around the table and crosses the hardwood floor to the single chair that waits on the other side, greeting the four people before taking her seat. She places the folder beneath the chair, no longer needing her lines)_

_(The director sits at the left corner of the table, his eyes already scrutinizing her attire and seeming pleased. The other three beside him are the executive producer, the casting director, and her assistant)_

Casting Director: _(A stern woman with horn-rimmed glasses, she has an air of pure business_) Have you memorized your lines, Miss Morera?

Rose: Yes _(Rises from her seat and takes a few steps forward into the middle of the room)_

Casting Director: _(Nods_) When you are ready, please begin.

Rose:_ (Glances quickly at one of the mirrors, making sure everything is in order, and then turns her attention back to the panel)_ I'm ready.

_(She goes through the performance, speaking with loathing conviction while the assistant reads the antagonist Alucard's lines. At the casting director's request, she performs the scene a second time in a more melancholy tone)_

Casting Director: _(Smiles the slightest bit_) Thank you for coming, Miss Morera. You should receive a call within the next two days.

Rose:_ (Gathers her leather folder from beneath the chair and approaches the table, smiling brightly at the casting panel as she shakes each of the members' hands_) Thank you for your time. I can't tell you how much I value this opportunity.

Director:_ (Smiles warmly at the girl_) Have a good day, Miss Morera.

Rose: Thank you, you too _(Makes her way around the table again and out the door)_

: THE NEXT DAY :

_(Inside a standard motel room, there is a single king-sized bed and a nightstand with a lamp. A cell phone grows hot beneath the light filtering down on it through the lampshade. Rose had been going about her day normally, but finally ended up lying listlessly on the bed, waiting for the call. The cell phone rings, and it's in her hands after only the first three notes of "Famous Last Words")_

Rose: Hello?

Caller: Rosie?

Rose:_ (Recognizes her agent's voice and smiles slightly)_ Hey Stan. What've you got for me today?

Stanley: Well, I think you should know that… _(Drifts off, his tone troubled)_

Rose:_ (Sits up and crosses her legs, her wild hopes taking a dive at the disappointment she senses on the other end of the conversation)_ Yes?

Stanley:_ (The smile is suddenly audible in his voice)_ You got the part.

Rose:_ (Her heart begins to race, but she has enough sense to keep her cool over the phone)_ That's great! Wow, I can't wait to thank the casting panel.

Stanley: You do that, first chance you get. Do you have a pen and paper?

Rose:_ (Reaches into the nightstand's drawer where a pad and pen await) _Yeah.

Stanley:_ (Gives Rose the address to Sony Pictures Studios where they'll be filming)_ Be sure to pack for an extended stay. Your trailer will be ready for you when you arrive. Be at the studio tomorrow at noon, and bring your appetite cause they'll be serving lunch.

Rose:_ (Grins excitedly but keeps her voice level)_ Thank you, Stan. I'll be there.

Stanley: Congratulations, Rose. Knock 'em dead, kid _(Hangs up)_

Rose:_ (Clicks her cell phone shut and places it gently down, smiling blissfully for a moment. And then she jumps from the bed and dances around the room, squealing with joy) _I'M ELIZABETH!!

_(Her cell phone rings again. Without even glancing at the caller ID, she snatches it off the bed and answers, already knowing who it is)_

Rose:_ (Elated)_ Ofelia!

: LONDON, ENGLAND :

_(On the other side of the world and eight hours ahead, Ofelia Morera sits in front of her laptop. Having felt the surge of excitement from her younger sister, she immediately dived for her phone and punched the speed dial)_

Ofelia:_ (Breathlessly) _Don't tell me…

Rose:_ (Unable to contain herself, she positively shrieks into the phone)_ I GOT THE PART!

Ofelia:_ (Leaps out of her seat so quickly it may as well have grown claws and swiped at her_) OH MY GOD! _(Proceeds to scream in exhilaration)_

Rose:_ (Screams right along with her at the other end of the line)_

_(The door to Ofelia's room flies open and Mariel Morera, the oldest of the three sisters, runs in, her eyes wide with alarm)_

Mariel:_ (Screams to be heard over her sister) _WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!

Ofelia:_ (Charges at Mariel and throws her arms around her neck)_ ROSE GOT THE PART!

Mariel:_ (Immediately understanding, she joins in the shrieking, latching onto her sister and jumping up and down with her)_ THAT'S AMAZING!

Rose:_ (Is the first to finally regain her wits and begins to quiet her sisters)_

_(It takes a good minute, but at last everyone is calm enough to continue the conversation)_

Mariel:_ (Takes the phone from Ofelia, speaking into it with a watery smile)_ I'm so proud of you, Rose _(Sniffles, her eyes brimming with tears)_ We both are. And we know that you'll do wonderfully _(Her voice breaks on the last syllable and she brings a dainty hand to her mouth) _I'm sorry, it's just…

Rose:_ (Her heart is warmed by the great love expressed in her oldest sister's voice) _Aw, Mariel… _(Can feel the tears starting in her own eyes and wipes at them, crooning soothingly in Spanish) _You've been like a mother to me. Thank you for sending me here…for everything you've done for me.

Mariel:_ (Dissolves completely into tears, blubbering incoherently on the other end)_

Ofelia:_ (Snatches the phone away, speaking exuberantly while awkwardly patting her sister on the back)_ Hey, when I go see your movie in the theaters, don't think you're gonna get any slack in my review _(Snickers)_ Sister or not, you'll be treated like any other actress.

Rose:_ (Grins)_ I wouldn't have it any other way, Ofelia.

Ofelia:_ (Takes Mariel by the hand and leads her to the red chaise, plopping down onto the cushions and pulling her down beside her)_ So, do you know who you're working with yet?

Mariel:_ (Slumps over onto Ofelia's shoulder, sniffling)_

Rose:_ (Shakes her head, sinking slowly back onto the bed)_ No, actually. All the callback auditions were held separately. The only people I've met are the four girls that didn't get the part of Elizabeth.

Ofelia:_ (Cackles)_ Yeah, the ones that didn't get the part...because you did! _(Gives a small squeal)_

Rose:_ (Quickly shushes her before it gets her going again)_ But I'm going to the studio tomorrow, so I should get to meet everyone then.

Ofelia: What time?

Rose: Noon.

Ofelia:_ (Nods slowly)_ Be sure to suit up then _(Changing the topic)_ So, think there'll be any big names working on it?

Rose:_ (Shrugs_) Who knows? All will be revealed tomorrow.

Mariel:_ (Finally having composed herself, she holds her hand out for the phone)_

Ofelia:_ (Looks at her for a long moment, surveying her expression carefully)_ All right, Rose, I'm putting Mariel back on _(Mock whispers, cupping her hand over the mouthpiece)_ Watch what you say!

Mariel:_ (Flashes her sister a playfully disparaging look and takes the phone, cradling it against her ear_) Now, Rose, be sure to keep yourself well fed.

Rose:_ (Nods)_ I will, no worries.

Mariel:_ (Fretfully)_ And don't overexert yourself. I know how these slave drivers like to work their actors to the bone sometimes...

Rose:_ (Nods more vigorously in response to the anxiety in her voice)_ You've got it. I'll get plenty of rest.

Mariel:_ (Some other concern occurs to her and she blurts out desperately)_ And don't--

Rose: Mariel! _(Laughs, squeezing an arm around herself and vainly hoping Mariel will feel the hug across the distance)_ I promise I'll take good care of myself and I'll call every single day, okay? Please don't worry so much...I know the last thing you want is white hairs _(Grins to herself, as she can already see Mariel reaching up to touch her hair)_

Mariel:_ (Reaches up and strokes absently at her long pale pink tresses_) No...no white hairs. All right, I'll try _(Can feel tears welling in her eyes again and blinks them back stubbornly, forcing her voice to stay steady)_ I love you, Rose.

Rose:_ (Smiles)_ I love you, too, Mariel _(Squeezes herself tighter as a pleasant warmth seeps through her body)_

Mariel:_ (Holds the phone out to Ofelia)_

Ofelia:_ (Takes the phone)_ You're gonna do great, I know it. Hang in there, sis.

Rose:_ (Clutches the phone harder, sensing the imminent end of the conversation)_ I will _(Blabbers on, hoping to keep her a little longer)_ Don't let Mariel worry herself sick, okay?

Ofelia:_ (Snickers, glancing sideways at her older sister)_ Can't make any promises, but I'll do my best.

Mariel:_ (Tilts her head, frowning slightly)_ What is she saying about me?

Rose:_ (Speaks a bit louder so that Mariel might hear) _Nothing, Mari!

Ofelia:_ (Smiles and shakes her head slightly at Mariel)_

Mariel:_ (Sits back, feeling reassured)_

Rose:_ (Laughs weakly, the sound tinged with sadness, and she is glad that only Ofelia can hear this part) _I miss you...

Ofelia:_ (Her voice slightly betrays some affection)_ It'll only be a few months, and then we'll be together again.

Rose:_ (Noting the undertone in Ofelia's a words, a small tear escapes from her eye)_ I know... _(Sighs, accepting their time is up) _I love you, sis.

Ofelia:_ (Chuckles lightly)_ Yeah, me too. Bye Rose.

Rose: Bye... _(Silently wishes that Ofelia will say something else, or that Mariel will grab the phone crying again, anything to stay on the line)_

Ofelia:_ (Hangs up)_

Rose:_ (Clings to the phone a few seconds, the sound of the dial tone making her feel empty, before hanging up)_ It's just a few months...just a few months... _(Looks around the room, hoping for some sort of distraction. Her eyes land on the open suitcase in the corner and she considers that getting a head start on her packing won't hurt. Decided, she rises from her bed, already making a mental checklist to go through)_

* * *

Authoress Note: So how was that for a first chapter? Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, and check out the website I made just for the story sakura-amadare(dot)tripod(dot)com/standingroomonly

Preview: In the next chapter, Rose arrives at the studio for the welcome luncheon and meets our favorite fox demon for the first time. Sparks fly, but not necessarily the good kind...

Tune in for the next installment of Standing Room Only! See you then!


	2. What Is UP With That Guy?

Authoress Note: Yes. Chapter two is here! I hope the anticipation didn't overpower you… _(Crickets chirp)_ Right, so since I don't really have anything to say, let's just get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: (Lol, as if you don't already know this) None of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to me. Any other fictional characters featured in the story _do _belong to me. Laurence Dunmore, however, is a living person and true director. If any problem should arise from using his persona fictitiously in the story, I'll have no problem replacing him.

Recap: In the previous chapter, Rose was cast as the leading female protagonist in the period drama _A Lolita Scorned_. She shared the exciting, wondrous news with her sisters and then proceeded to ready herself for her departure to Sony Pictures Studios…

* * *

Chapter 2

_**What Is UP With That Guy?**_

: NEXT DAY, A QUARTER TO NOON :

_(A taxi arrives at Sony Pictures Studios. All of her belongings, including a cooler filled with undisclosed contents, take up most of the backseat so that Rose has to sit in the front with the driver. The entrance to the studio is gated, so the driver pulls up to the guard post and rolls down the window)_

Guard: Name and ID, please?

Rose: _(Reaches into her purse and pulls out her wallet)_ Rosa Morera _(Slides her ID out of its slot and passes it to the driver, who hands it to the guard)_

Guard: _(Checks his clipboard for the name, nodding, and then inspects the ID carefully, comparing the face in the picture to the face of the girl in the cab. Finally, he nods and returns the card) _A Lolita Scorned is located at Stage 23. Enjoy your stay, Miss Morera, and good luck with the movie.

Rose: _(Slides her ID back into place and puts her wallet back into her purse)_ Thank you, sir.

Guard: _(Disappears into the guard house, and soon the gate eases open)_

_(The taxi sails into the studio and the driver navigates his way around until he finally reaches the lot where __A Lolita Scorned__ will be filming)_

Driver: _(Slows to a stop)_ Here we are, Miss.

Rose: _(Pulls the hood of her shirt on over her head and covers her eyes up with a big pair of sunglasses)_

Driver: _(Regards her curiously, thinking the black-and-gray striped hoodie is excessive for the sweltering California weather. Knowing better than to ask, he simply shrugs it off and helps her unload her two massive rolling bags and the mysterious cooler)_

Rose: _(Pulls four crisp, twenty dollar bills from her wallet and hands them to the man)_ Keep the change.

Driver: _(It is an intonation he has come to recognize and adore, and he nods appreciatively at the girl)_ Thank you, Miss Morera. Good luck with your movie.

Rose: _(Smiles at him)_

Driver: _(Gets into his cab and drives off)_

_(Almost simultaneously, a car pulls into a parking space nearby)_

Rose: _(Taking little notice, she turns to face the door of the studio labeled "Stage 23," her heartbeat suddenly picking up. She wonders absently to herself whether she should knock or just wait)_

_(As if to save her the trouble of deciding, the door suddenly swings outwards and a woman steps out, a tiny headset attached to her ear and a small clipboard in her hands)_

Rose: _(Thinks to herself, amused) 'Office supplies stores must make a fortune off of the movie industry, with all these clipboards going left and right.'_

Actors' Assistant: _(Glances up from her clipboard and beholds Rose in her all-too-warm apparel without giving it a second thought. She has grown accustomed to the sundry eccentricities of countless actors and has long since decided not to wrack her brains about it)_ Miss Rosa Morera?

Rose: _(Cringes at the use of her full name)_ Rose…just Rose, please.

Actors' Assistant: _(Nods absently, her gaze focused somewhere just beyond Rose's shoulder, a slightly dazed expression on her face)_

Rose: _(Tilts her head curiously, wondering if perhaps the woman is on drugs)_

_(A soft, medium-pitched voice suddenly speaks from behind her)_

Disembodied Voice: Good afternoon, ladies…

Rose: _(Whirls around, incredulous that anyone managed to escape her detection)_

_(And yet there he is – the guy with apparently light footing. His fiery red hair hangs in long, subtle waves to the middle of his back. He has long-lashed doe eyes, strikingly green. His attire consists of a brown polo with thin, white horizontal stripes and a pair of faded blue jeans. Standing a full foot taller than her, he makes Rose feel like a midget)_

Rose: _(Frowns slightly at him, still mulling over how he could have possibly snuck up on her)_

Actors' Assistant: _(With hurried steps, she brushes past the younger girl)_ Mister Shuichi Minamino! So good to see you again… _(Bats her eyelashes)_

Kurama: _(Is amused by her blatant flirting, but takes this in stride and flashes the woman a warm smile)_ Yes, it's a pleasure to see you too, Miss Constance _(Bows his head slightly)_

Actors' Assistant: _(Clucks her tongue in disapproval) _Mister Minamino, didn't I ask you to call me Sherry? _(Her smile is positively smoldering)_

Kurama:_ (Chuckles lightly)_ Ah, my apologies, Miss Sherry.

Rose: _(Raises a delicate eyebrow at the two as they continue to exchange pleasantries) '__Aaand apparently I've become invisible' (But she endures this for a few moments, if only to observe the sneaky stranger a bit more closely. It annoys her, the way he speaks - his imitation of a Victorian gentleman is so pretentious it's laughable. For a few moments she can't decide whether to dislike him or to feel sorry for him…At long last she clears her throat lightly)_

Sherry: _(Gives a tiny scream and whirls around, having forgotten that anyone was there)_ Oh…Miss Morera -

Rose: _(With slight impatience) _Rose.

Sherry: _(Gives her a sharp look, not liking her tone)_ Right, Rose. Please follow me, I'll show you both to your trailers _(Continues to eye Rose cuttingly for a moment and then turns to walk across the lot toward the trailers visible in the distance)_

Kurama: _(Glances discreetly at Rose, hesitating at the lack of friendliness he senses from her. In spite of this, he turns to speak to her)_ I don't believe we've been introduced _(Holds a hand out and offers her a tentative smile)_ I am Shuichi Minamino.

Rose: So I heard _(Stares down distastefully at his outstretched hand and then, stiffly, extends her own to shake it. There is no warmth behind the gesture, and she withdraws as quickly as she reached out. She does not feel the need to introduce herself - he's already heard her name)_

Kurama: _(Once again he takes things in stride, pretending not to notice the coldness with which she has treated him) _May I help you with your bags? _(Has only brought one piece of luggage himself)_

Rose:_(Flatly)_ No _(Mounts the cooler atop one of the bags and, taking the handle of each bag, sets out after Sherry)_

Kurama:_(Is surprised by her abrupt antagonism towards him, wondering what he could have done to provoke such a hostile attitude. Then again...) 'A girl who doesn't trip all over herself at the mere sight of me...'_

_(It is an unexpected but refreshing change. The satisfied smile on his face is most bizarre to see as he trails after the two girls)_

Sherry: _(Reaches the steps of the first trailer and turns around, waiting for the two actors. When they've finally reached her, she beams genially at Kurama)_ This is your trailer, Mister Minamino _(Fishes a key out of her pocket and holds it out to him)_

Kurama: _(Nods, smiling, and takes the key)_ Thank you, Miss Sherry _(Climbs the steps to the door and unlocks it, disappearing into the trailer with his bag in tow)_

Sherry: _(Watches him starry-eyed until he closes the door. Then she turns to Rose, her expression suddenly sour) _That's your trailer _(Points to the one next door and plucks Rose's key out of her pocket, holding it high over her head)_

_(As the woman is wearing high heels, she towers over Rose's five foot figure)_

Rose: _(Stands her bags upright and holds her hand out patiently for the key, her blank gaze fixed on Sherry's face)_

Sherry: _(Jingles the key tauntingly, lowering it to just within Rose's reach before snatching it upward again)_

Rose: _(Her expression does not change, nor does she try to make a grab for the key)_

Sherry: _(Seeing something in her eyes, she drops the key into the girl's open palm and strides away hastily)_

Rose: _(Smiles smugly, going off to her own trailer. Once inside the door, she is surprisingly pleased by her surroundings)_

_(The trailer is a single, open space save for one wall with two closed doors at the end of the wide hall. To her right is a tiny living room with a love seat, a small stereo, and a nicely sized television equipped with a DVD player. To her left is the kitchen - just a few cabinets, a standard stove and fridge - and off to its side a small round table with two chairs. As soon as she spots the fridge, she approaches it with the cooler, stowing its contents in the freezer. Satisfied, she returns for her bags, abandoned by the entrance, and makes her way to one of the closed doors down the hall. She takes a peek behind door number one and finds a small bathroom with a walk-in shower. And behind door number two, as expected, is a bedroom with a full-sized bed and closet. Overall, the place isn't fancy but has a certain homey charm)_

Rose: _(Nodding appreciatively, she hoists her bags up onto the bed and unzips them for unpacking)_

: ABOUT AN HOUR LATER :

_(At this point all cast and crewmembers have arrived on the set and had time to settle in. Everyone is invited into a banquet hall in the studio for lunch. There are three long tables laden with plates, utensils, and trays filled with a myriad of victuals. Several tables have been pushed together to form one super long table lined with chairs. Once everyone has eaten, the director - seated at the head of the table - gets to his feet and calls for attention)_

Director: _(Speaks with a British accent) _Welcome, everyone. For anyone who doesn't already know me, I'm Laurence Dunmore, your director.

_(There are scattered greetings from everyone)_

Laurence Dunmore: Now I know you're all going to moan and groan about this, but it's only proper than everyone introduce his- or herself, as the faces you see here are the ones you won't be able to escape from for the next few months.

_(At this, someone suddenly leaps from their seat and looks around wildly at the many faces in the room)_

Crewmember: _(Breathes heavily, his eyes gleaming with madness)_ NO! NEVER! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE WITH THESE PEOPLE! _(Flees from the banquet hall shrieking)_

Laurence: _(Smiles at them all as if nothing had happened)_ So, we'll go all around the table, starting with you _(Motions to the person on his left)_ Please tell us your name and your role in this production.

Rose: _(Looks at the director with wide eyes) 'Why me?!' __(Slowly gets to her feet, her heart pounding as she looks around the packed banquet hall)_ Um...hi everybody. My name's Rosa Morera and I'll be playing Elizabeth Van Alen _(Quickly sinks into her seat again)_

Johnny Depp: _(Stands up, not even batting an eyelash at the number of eyes on him)_ Good afternoon. My name is Johnny Depp and I'll be playing Lord Nathaniel Barry _(Sits down)_

Rose: _(Hadn't even realized she was sitting next to a celebrity)_ Mister...Depp?

Johnny: _(Turns to her and smiles)_ Miss Morera?

Rose: Wow _(Blushes slightly)_ I didn't know they were hiring A-List celebrities for this movie. I thought it was just...lesser-known actors.

Johnny: Looks like they're going for a mix _(Nods at someone across and a little further down along the table) _Helena's here too.

Rose: Helena... _(Peeks at the woman in question, realizing it's none other than)_ Bonham Carter? _(Struggles to keep her cool)_ Who's she playing?

Johnny: _(Absently)_ Rosamund Van Alen _(His attention is now elsewhere)_

_(The chain of introductions has reached the other side of the table, and on the opposite end from Rose a familiar redhead stands from his seat)_

Kurama: _(Smiles congenially at the gathering)_ Good afternoon. My name is Shuichi Minamino and I will be playing Count Vladimir Alucard _(Sits back down)_

Johnny: _(Thoughtful)_ Hmm…Japanese? Doesn't look it _(Quirks an eyebrow at Rose)_

Rose: _(Snickers)_ Not one bit.

_(The introductions continue until everyone has had their turn)_

Laurence: _(Gets to his feet again, looking at all of them)_ It's a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for coming. My crewmembers, you can go home now if you'd like, just be here on Thursday at 6 a.m. sharp.

_(A din of chairs scraping and feet scuffing fill the banquet hall as crewmembers begin to leave. When at last they have all gone…)_

Laurence: _(Beams at the people who remain) _And now, my actors. If you'll follow me, we've got a cold reading to get through and only… _(Raises his arm to look at his watch)_ …four hours till sunset _(Winks at them)_

_(There is scattered laughter, as everyone understands the reference to the plotline. With Laurence leading the way, the ten or so actors with major speaking parts filter out of the banquet hall)_

* * *

Authoress Note: Ta-da! Now aren't you all relieved that a canon character was finally introduced? O.k., I know this chapter probably wasn't all too exciting, but just hang in there. I promise you, the story _does_ pick up and, yes, the comedy will increase as the story progresses, lol…

Preview: The cameras finally get rolling and production begins on the film. After her rather snap judgment of him, Rose finds herself none too inclined to make nice with the charming Kurama. But can such pettiness hold out for long?


	3. Wanna Stop and Grow Up a Bit

Authoress Note: And here we are again for yet another chapter. I get one review for the last one, and it's no more than a rant about the rules. Thanks for your concern, I guess? Well, let's get on with this then.

Recap: In the last chapter, Rose met our dear fox demon Kurama shortly after arriving on the set. Try as he might, he couldn't fool _her_ with that Victorian gentleman act, no sir! After that kind of impression, no wonder she doesn't want to make friends with him.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_**Wanna Stop and Grow Up a Bit**_

_(The next four days are relatively quiet on the set as the actors spend time with each other and their director, performing cold readings and memorizing their lines. Thursday morning dawns on a hectic studio lot, with people running left and right. Actors are shuffled through makeup and then costuming until finally everyone is ready. Then they and the entire crew are loaded into vans and transported to an old theater where their very first scene will be filmed)_

_(For the next month, life revolves around cameras, lights, costumes, makeup, and scripts. From sun up to sun down, the actors and crew work tirelessly, hoping to make this the best movie it can possibly be. All the while, Rose continues to watch Kurama carefully, waiting for him to slip up in his little social act. He never does, and it irks her. Pretenders aren't usually able to execute their lies so flawlessly - eventually something, even the smallest of things, shows them for what they truly are. But she just can't seem to find that little tear through which the whole canvas can be ripped apart)_

: WEDNESDAY, MIDDAY :

_(After a particularly grueling scene, Rose simply can't contain herself anymore. She saunters over to where Kurama sits and sinks down onto the bench next to him)_

Rose: _(Smiles widely)_ Okay, I think I get it now.

Kurama: _(Looks up at her, surprised that she's approached him and even more surprised that she's actually deigned to speak to him out of character)_ Oh?

Rose: _(Nods)_ You're one of those actors that gets into character and stays in character for the duration of his time on set, right? Interesting technique, never tried it myself _(Points a finger at him and winks)_

Kurama: What...? _(Stares at her blankly)_ I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't quite follow.

Rose: _(Giggles, shaking her head in amusement)_ You don't quite follow, that's cute. But really, just stop.

Kurama: _(Frowns slightly, confused)_ Stop what, Miss Morera?

Rose: _(Seeing his genuine puzzlement, her expression suddenly grows serious)_ You know, I really don't like you.

Kurama: _(Raises his eyebrows, his tone indifferent)_ Really? And what exactly is it about me that you so passionately despise?

Rose: _(Gives a single dry bark of a laugh)_ Oh, oh, passionately? All right, let's start with the letter p then, that's a fun one. You are... _(Ticks off each distasteful quality on her fingers, positively spitting the words at him)_ ...pretentious, persnickety, pompous, presumptuous -

Kurama: _(Something inside him snaps and he suddenly finds himself glaring openly at her. If there's one thing he can't swallow, it's hypocrisy; the softness of his voice makes him all the more menacing)_ Presumptuous? And what about you? You judged me from the moment I first stepped onto this lot. You made up your mind about me before you even knew whom I was. If there is anyone who has been presuming here, I believe it is you _(He catches himself then, reigns his temper in before it spins out of control. His tone, his eyes, everything about him radiates coldness as he rises to his feet)_ Good day, Miss Morera _(Turns and walks away)_

Laurence: _(Noticing the altercation between the two actors, he urges everyone on the set to take twenty and then slowly strides over to Rose)_

Rose: _(Gapes after Kurama, amazed at the unexpected crack in his otherwise perfect facade)_ _'Huh, so he's __not__ just a prissy pretty boy. Maybe there __is__ a real person under that whole charade' (Grudgingly, she admits to herself that she may have been wrong about him)_

Laurence: _(Taps Rose lightly on the shoulder)_ Rose? Is there a problem?

Rose: _(Turns to face him, her expression unhappy)_ Well…kind of, but - it's my problem, not his. Don't worry; I'll handle it _(Walks toward the studio exit, looking for some alone time to think in the silence of her trailer)_

_(There are no more scenes with Count Alucard for that day, so Rose doesn't see Kurama again after their little confrontation. Her thoughts are troubled, haunted by the image of his scathing green eyes. She hadn't thought him capable of that kind of emotion and it completely threw her off; her acting suffers for it. After a few unsuccessful tries at executing a scene, Laurence wraps the session up early and encourages everyone to come to dinner later on)_

Laurence: _(Gazes concernedly at Rose and, approaching her for a second time, lays a supportive hand on her shoulder)_ Hey, just take it easy today, ok? I know this is your and his first major production and it's probably a bit trying for you both. Whatever the problem may be, I'm sure we can sort it out.

Rose: _(Smiles ambiguously at him, not at all reassured) _Thanks, Laurence _(Wanders off for a walk around the lot, wracked with remorse for the unkindness she'd shown Kurama thus far)_

: LATER THAT EVENING :

_(Against her better judgment, Rose decides to approach him that very same day at dinnertime. She glances up nervously from the banquet to where he sits chatting it up with the coquettish Sherry. Then she giggles when she realizes the conversation is mostly one-sided, with the woman blathering animatedly at him while Kurama nods and smiles politely)_

Rose:_ (Picks up her food and makes her way over to where he sits, lowering herself into the empty chair on his right. She can't help but notice the slight tensing of his shoulders as she sets her plate down at the table)_

Sherry: _(Briefly falls silent, taking only a moment to glare at Rose over Kurama's shoulder before resuming her chattering)_

Rose: _(Disregards the woman's ignorance but realizes now may not be the best time to speak. Her focus remains solely on her food and she takes her time eating, meticulously chewing every bite)_

Sherry: _(Glances at her watch and realizes she can stay no longer)_ Oh… _(Peers at Rose again, her eyes narrowing slightly)_ I'm sorry, Shuichi, but it looks like I've gotta go.

Kurama: _(Nods his assent, smiling)_ Of course. Please don't delay yourself on my part.

Sherry: _(Giggles, her smile flirtatious)_ You're such a gentleman, Shuichi _(Pointedly)_ even to those who don't deserve it.

Rose: _(Rolls her eyes, sipping her water calmly)_

Kurama: _(His shrug is unaffected)_ Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.

Sherry: _(Nods soberly)_ Wise words from a wise man _(Blinks demurely at him)_ You have a good night, now.

Kurama: And you as well _(Gives a small wave)_

Sherry: _(Flashes him one last coy smile and then walks off)_

Rose: _(Puts her water glass down and turns to Kurama, her voice cautious)_ Hey…

Kurama: _(Turns his head just the slightest bit, not even looking at her)_ Yes?

Rose: _(Purses her lips, already sensing he won't make this easy)_ I'm sorry…

Kurama: _(Frowns slightly, his eyes mistrusting, but turns a bit more so he can see her better)_ Are you really?

Rose: _(Nods, her chin dipping and her eyes dropping to the floor)_ I know I've been a real bitch. Looking back now it seems so stupid, but…You're so different from anyone I've ever met that I just felt like there's no way you could really be like that. I thought you must be faking it _(Peeks up at him contritely from beneath her eyelashes)_ But maybe it is just the way you are _(Shrugs slightly)_ or maybe it's not. I'm willing to accept it either way, so…You think we could just start over? _(Glances down again, bracing herself for the cutting rejection she expects to come forth)_

Kurama: _(Watches her carefully throughout her babbled apology, seeking any signs of deception. Everything about her seems genuinely sorry, so he finally allows himself a small smile)_ It's entirely possible.

Rose: _(Looks up at him, her eyes wide with surprise)_ Oh...! O.k. _(Holds out a hand to him, smiling tentatively)_ Hi, I'm Rose.

Kurama: _(Takes her hand and shakes it)_ A pleasure, Miss Rose. My name is Shuichi Minamino.

Rose: _(Smiles widely)_ Nice to meet you, Mister Shuichi.

_(There is a brief pause...and then the both of them burst out laughing, unwittingly drawing every eye at the table to where they sit. Whether they don't realize or just don't care, the two of them go on laughing as if they were the only two people in the room)_

* * *

Authoress Note: So they patched things up after all. If Kurama seemed too quick to forgive then I'm sorry you feel that way. I just don't see him as the type to hold grudges, really. If it bothers you...sorry?

Preview: The newfound camaraderie between Rose and Kurama seems to pave the way for other feelings, at least for one of them...


	4. That Can't be Good

Authoress Note: Kiteen1011's last review made me smile :) Thanks for the support and for actually sticking with the story :o Hope this chapter's to your liking!

Recap: In the last chapter, Rose finally blew up and voiced all of the foul thoughts she'd harbored about Kurama. What she wasn't prepared for was his equally fervent reaction…So much for a prissy pretty boy, I guess. Seeing that she had been wrong about him, Rose took a big step and gave him a sincere apology that he carefully accepted.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_**That Can't Be Good**_

_(Work on the film continues to run smoothly over the course of the next month and a half. Cast and crew alike duly note the sudden change in dynamic between the two leading actors. The atmosphere is much friendlier on the set during the scenes when Rose and Kurama appear together. Even more surprising is the fast, close friendship that has developed between the pair off the set)_

_(Rose was pleasantly surprised by how enjoyable Kurama's company was. Once she looked past the uncommon speech pattern, it was very easy to get along with and even like the guy. The more time she spent with him, the more she began to notice the more endearing things about him – the expressiveness of his deep green eyes, the subtle grace in his gestures. And the more she noticed, the more she was drawn in by his natural charm. And one day she suddenly realized...)_

Rose: Oh my god...I think I like him! _(Sits Indian-style on her bed, her tone anxious as she relays this to her sister)_

Ofelia: _(Types busily away at her computer, her cell phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear. A pair of tiny, round spectacles perch on the bridge of her nose) _Ooh. That...could be a problem.

Rose: _(Groans in misery)_ I know_ (Falls back heavily onto the mattress, her head landing on the cushy pillow)_ But what am I supposed to do about it?

Ofelia: _(Shrugs)_ Stop talking to him, I guess.

Rose: _(Shakes her head)_ He's my co-star, Ofelia, I can't exactly avoid him. And we're kind of friends now. Don't you think abruptly giving him the cold shoulder would be just a tad conspicuous?

Ofelia: I suppose so... _(Jots something down quickly in her notepad, bringing the tip of the pen to her lips)_ Hmm...I really don't know what to tell you then, sis, except be careful.

Rose: _(Sighs quietly, closing her eyes and slinging her arm over her forehead)_ Yeah...I guess that's all I can do.

Mariel: _(Glances up from the book in her lap, concerned by the tone of the conversation. Marking her place, she shuts the book quietly and walks over to Ofelia, holding her hand out for the phone)_

Ofelia: _(Looks up at her and nods briefly)_ Rose, Mari wants to talk to you, ok?

Rose: Ok _(Sits up again, bracing herself for the possibility of a lecture)_

Mariel: _(Takes the phone and returns to her spot on the chaise)_ What's the matter, Rose?

Rose: It's just… _(Decides to forgo any lengthy explanations, figuring Mariel's probably already caught the gist of the conversation)_ He's a mortal, Mari _(Sighs heavily)_

Mariel: _(Gives a soft, musical laugh)_ And what's wrong with that?

Rose: _(Cringes at her oldest sister's irrational optimism) _You know perfectly well what's wrong with that _(Frowns unhappily, noting how petulant she sounds)_

Mariel: And you know his mortality isn't the problem, Rose. It's your utter lack of confidence in yourself _(Her tone is faintly chiding)_

Rose: _(Can't help but whine at the admonition)_ I do have confidence in myself...!

Mariel: _(Challenging)_ Then why should his biological status concern you at all?

Rose: Mariel! _(Sniffles as tears of frustration well in her eyes)_ You make it sound so simple when you know it's not!

Mariel: _(Keeps her voice quiet but compelling)_ But it is. It is that simple. Rose, I've known you long enough to know this - when you set your mind to something, nothing in this world will deter you from it.

Rose: _(Gives a dry laugh, letting the tears flow freely, her voice hollow)_ You act as if I've never hurt anyone before...

Mariel: _(Winces and glances meaningfully at two neighboring paintings on the adjacent wall) _I never said that. But are you unable to learn from your mistakes?

Rose: _(Sighs, her shoulders sagging as if under a sudden weight)_ No.

Mariel: _(Gently)_ Then how will you ever know that you've learned if you never try again?

Rose: _(Doesn't reply, barely half-convinced)_

Mariel: _(Sighs quietly, giving a sympathetic smile)_ I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear, but you needed to. Just sleep on it. Can you promise me that much?

Rose: _(Nods mutely and then, remembering that Mariel can't see her)_ Yeah.

Mariel: Good _(Smiles in earnest now)_ I love you, Rose.

Rose: _(Glumly)_ I love you, too.

Mariel: _(Passes by Ofelia, handing the phone to her on her way out of the room)_

Ofelia: _(Laughs good-naturedly)_ Wow, she sure told you!

Rose: _(Grumbles, making a face)_

Ofelia: Look, I know it's a pain, but you've gotta admit she has a point _(Twiddles her pen)_

Rose: I know she does _(Flops back onto the bed with a mighty sigh)_ When Mariel's right, she's right.

Ofelia: Well, it's your decision in the end. You think you'll give it a shot?

Rose: _(Shuts her eyes sadly)_ I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt him...

Ofelia: So...you won't even give it some thought? _(Is a bit disappointed)_

Rose: _(Shakes her head)_ No. It's best for us both if I not even let it cross my mind again.

Ofelia: If you say so...

_(The silence that follows stretches on for an uncomfortably long minute)_

Rose: _(Finally speaking up)_ I'm gonna go, ok?

Ofelia: _(Nods)_ All right. Good night, Rose.

Rose: Good night _(Snaps her cell phone shut)_

Ofelia: _(Clicks the phone off, staring pensively at it for a moment before resuming her work on her laptop)_

Rose: _(Rolls onto her side and curls up into a little ball, her chest tightening painfully as her memories, surprisingly clear despite their antiquity, take her back to a moment in her life she would rather forget)_

.:.

_(A man and a young woman are seated on a velvet chaise together. The man clutches the girl tightly to him, gazing intensely at her face. Her eyes flit restlessly around the room, adamantly avoiding his stare)_

Man: _(Tenderly lifts a hand to her cheek and murmurs to her in Italian)_ I care not what you are. It changes nothing. I love you all the same.

Girl: _(Shuts her eyes sadly, leaning into his touch, and replies in the same language)_ Do you not fear me? Do I not repulse you?

Man: _(His eyes widen in shock)_ Fear? Revulsion? I would sooner die than hold you in such a deplorable esteem.

Girl: Oh, Alessandro... _(Sighs and takes his hand from her face, clasping it between her own)_ It is too dangerous. I shudder at the mere thought of your life imperiled by my presence _(Rises quickly from the seat, breaking from his hold, and makes as if for the door)_

Alessandro: _(Jumps up)_ Rosa! _(Catches her wrist and whirls her around to face him)_

Rose: _(Her breath comes a bit harder as her senses pick up his aroused state. The sudden rush of blood in his veins and the quickened throbbing of his heart are as conspicuous to her as the garments on his body. A soft buzzing begins in her ears, her taste buds faintly recalling a bittersweet iron taste)_ Alessandro, please! _(Tugs insistently)_

Alessandro: _(Yanks her forward, one arm around her waist anchoring her to him, the other pulling her head to his bared neck)_ Drink from me, my darling! See that I have faith in you!

Rose: _(Looks him full in the face at long last, her expression alarmed)_ You're mad! You know not what you say! _(The buzzing grows a little louder and her grip on reason begins to slip)_

Alessandro: _(Passionately)_ Drink from me, Rose! _(Forces her face to his neck)_

Rose: _(The buzz steadily builds into a deafening roar in her ears. All the while, his jugular vein beats a tempting rhythm beneath her lips. Losing what little sanity remains, she gives in to her beastlier instinct and opens her mouth)_

.:.

Rose: _(Shoots up from the bed with a choking gasp, her mouth filled with the taste of blood)_ Alessandro! _(Looks wildly around the room, relieved to see that she is in her trailer and not in the elaborate sitting room of her dream. She chuckles uneasily, the sound tinged with pain)_ So that's why I don't sleep...

_(A cool breeze drifts in through the open window, soothing her heated skin)_

Rose: _(Peers out into the darkness, suddenly longing for its silent, comforting embrace. Without a second thought, she leaps from the bed and out through the window, her feet carrying her inhumanly fast into the night)_

* * *

Authoress Note: So, Kit, how does Rose strike your fancy thus far? Still not a Sue? :o Yeah, I know supposedly the dark, tragic past is a Sue-ish trait, but hers was a common mistake made by young, inexperienced vampires. Lol, yeah, the big secret's out! ROSE IS A VAMPIRE :dun dun duuun:!

Preview: Filming finally comes to a close and festivities abound.


	5. When Studio Hijackers Attack!

Authoress Note: And here we are again! I'd like to welcome my apparently newest faithful reader, Kaokitty2. Thanks for adding me to your alerts list; I'm quite flattered! Now Kao, Kit, don't be alarmed by the sudden increase in humor in this chapter. This story was intended to be a comedy all along…It's just been a long journey to get to the actual big comedy. But we're almost there! Almost!

Recap: Rose expressed her worries about her romantic feelings for Kurama, dreading what the consequences may be if she acted upon them. Despite her sister's encouragement, a troubling event from her past kept her from even contemplating the terrifying idea of a relationship.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_**When Studio Hijackers Attack!**_

_(At long last, the day of reckoning has come. After three months in production, the final scene of __A Lolita Scorned__ is being filmed. The scene is lit with a diffused white light, emulating moonlight. The props and the fake walls have all been arranged to mimic a bedroom decorated in 18__th__-century styles. A young woman sleeps beneath the white sheets of the intricate canopy bed, a halo of brown hair framing her head upon the pillow. Her alabaster face is smooth and untroubled)_

Laurence: And...action!

_(From the balcony, a dark shadow steals into the room and looms at the young girl's bedside, its long red tresses contrasting sharply with the black cape, its green eyes glowing eerily in the darkness)_

Rose: _(Opens her amber eyes slowly, staring blearily up at the mysterious figure)_ Wha...? _(Gasps and sits up quickly, her gaze terrified as she beholds the man before her)_ Who are you?!

Kurama: _(Stares down darkly at the girl and speaks in a deep, chilling voice)_ It is I, Count Alucard.

Rose: _(Raises a delicate eyebrow)_ Alucard? But isn't that Dracula backwards?

Kurama: _(Eyes widen)_ Blast, you've discovered my secret identity!

Rose: _(With a skeptical expression on her face) _Right…

Laurence: _(Hisses)_ Rose! Kurama! _(Waves his arms frantically and shakes his head in a resounding negative)_

Rose: _(Quirks an eyebrow in his direction, immediately falling out of character)_ What is he doing…?

Kurama: _(Gives up the charade as well and glances quickly at the director)_ Hmm...It looks like he's signaling for help...

Rose: Oh my God! Laurence, are you ok?! Are you hurt?! _(Scrambles to the edge of the bed, her hands darting out for the footboard and missing it. With the forward momentum and nothing to hold her back, she promptly tumbles over it and falls to the floor) _Owie!

Laurence: _(Hangs his head and sighs in exasperation)_ Cut!

_(A buzzer rings out loudly across the studio and the lights immediately go up on the set)_

Laurence: _(Looks over at the two actors)_ Yes, I'm fine! But you two aren't saying your lines right!

Kurama: _(Hastens over to Rose's side and helps her to her feet) _Are you all right?

Rose: Ugh…Yeah, assuming there's no brain damage _(Winces, gingerly patting the spot where she hit her head before finally addressing the director's concerns)_ But we've rehearsed this scene like a hundred times before!

Laurence: Those lines are from the old script, back when it used to be a comedy. Not sure how you got your hands on that...Anyway, we revised this scene _(Tosses two spare scripts to the actors)_

Rose: _(Catches her copy and gazes down at it, mystified) _Where did these…? _(Looks up at the director, almost certain the scripts weren't in his hands before, but then shakes her head and turns her attention to the page)_

Kurama and Rose: _(Read over the scene)_

Rose: _(Something seems to click in her head) _Oh! Wow, how'd we screw up like that?

Kurama: _(Shrugs, a bemused smile on his face)_ Must be wrapping day nerves _(Takes Rose's script and sets both scripts aside, out of sight)_

Laurence: All right, everybody's memory refreshed? _(Doesn't wait for an answer) _Good. Now, let's try this again.

Rose: _(Settles back onto the mattress, pulling the sheets up to her chest)_

Kurama: _(Steps out onto the balcony again)_

Laurence: _(Sinks back into his director's chair, his expression resigned)_ Lights…

_(The lights dim down to diffused white)_

Laurence: Camera…

_(The cameraman sets the reels rolling again and a red light turns on at the top of the device)_

Laurence: _(Cringes, bracing himself for yet another disaster)_ Action!

Kurama: _(Walks in through the open doors and comes to Rose's bedside, staring down at her)_

Rose: _(Opens her eyes slowly, her gaze bleary)_ What...? _(Sits up suddenly, staring with wide eyes at the man before her)_ Who are you?!

Kurama: _(His gaze grows ominous)_ It is I, Count Alucard. I have come for you, Elizabeth...

Rose: _(Her pitch grows higher with anxiety)_ For me? But why?

Kurama: So that I can... _(Pauses expectantly and then tries again)_ So that I can... _(Waits a bit more and then sighs in defeat)_ Oh, good lord...

Rose: _(Eye twitching, she whips her head in the direction of the sound effects guy, unleashing the full fury of her gaze on him)_ We can't do this scene if a certain somebody doesn't DO HIS JOB!

Sound Effects Guy: _(Is a monkey)_ Ooh, ooh, ah!

Laurence: _(Slaps his forehead)_ Mr. Chimp, please do your job...Still rolling...

Kurama: _(Groans in misery but then slips back into character)_ So that I can... _dun dun duuuun _take your blood! _(Grins sinisterly as he leans over her, his lips curling back to reveal razor-sharp fangs)_

Rose: _(Blinks up at him, her voice weak with fear)_ No. You can't do this!

Kurama: Oh, but I can _(His hands lift her from the bed and pin her against his broad chest as he sinks his teeth into her neck)_

Rose: _(Gives a soft cry of pain and puts up a fierce albeit brief struggle, before going limp in his arms)_ No, please…!

Kurama: _(Pulls her tighter against him, his fingers weaving into her silky hair)_

Rose: _(Lifts a shaky hand and pounds it feebly against his shoulder, her lips parting to say her next line)_

Crew Member: STOP THE SHOW! _(Runs onto the set smack in the middle of the scene, looking around frantically at the actors and crew)_ THE MPAA JUST BUMPED US DOWN TO A PG-13 RATING!

Laurence: _(Screams, tearing at his hair)_ THAT'S IT! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I QUIT! _(Runs through the studio wall and jumps onto an invisible horse, galloping away into the sunset)_ FREE! FREE AT LAST!

_(The buzzer rings out again, the lights go up and the camera turns off. The crew is left staring at the human-shaped hole in the wall)_

Kurama: _(Raises his head from Rose's neck and drops her onto the bed, rounding on the crew member and regarding him with a baleful expression)_

Rose: _(Makes a tiny, insulted squeak at being dropped, but then turns to glare at the loudmouth)_ Thanks alot, What's-His-Face! You just cost us our jobs! _(Sighs and crosses her arms)_

_(A shadowy figure crawls out from one of the corners then, slowly emerging into the full light of the studio)_

Rose: _(Gasps in disbelief)_ No! It can't be...!

Kurama: _(Gapes)_ It is...

_(The same crewmember that fled from the welcome luncheon in a frenzy now stands before the baffled staff, blinking with glazed eyes at them all. His head is adorned with an elaborate, feathered pirate hat and he is dressed in full pirate garb)_

Studio Hijacker: _(Speaks in a rumbling, emphatic voice)_ All righ', men! I'm a-commandeering this production!

_(As everyone is still trying to get past the shock of seeing him again, it takes a good minute before it sinks in that the man is now taking over the movie. Crickets chirp passively to fill the empty silence)_

Studio Hijacker (S.H.): _(His pitch rises a bit)_ Wha kind of production is this!? People standin' around like brainless cows!? Seems rather unproductive, if ye ask me! Onward, ye scurvy landlubbers, 'ave at it! _(Charges toward the director's chair and jumps onto it)_

_(As if suddenly lashed by a whip, the entire studio launches into action)_

S.H.: _(Points a shaking finger at the sound effects guy)_ Monkey Man, if ye botch the sound once more, I shall send ye to TAIWAN! _(His voice screeches up an octave on the last two syllables)_

Monkey Man: _(Jumps up and down, shrieking and shaking his fist in indignation)_

Rose: _(Raises her hand nervously)_ M-M-Mister -

S.H.: _(Whips around, his extended arm now pointing at her)_ Shut ye trap and lay down, wench!

Rose: _(Squeals and dives beneath the blankets, wide-eyed)_

S.H.: _(Swivels around to point at Kurama)_ You! To the plank – I mean, the balcony with ye!

Kurama: _(Stands at attention like a soldier) _YES SIR!_ (Salutes and marches out to the balcony)_

S.H.: _(Crouches down in the director's chair then and narrows his eyes ominously)_ Let's finish this.

_(Under the strident direction of the Studio Hijacker, the final scene is filmed without a hitch)_

S.H.: _(Booming)_ Cut! And that's a wrap! _(Raises a plastic rapier high into the air)_

_(The entire studio breaks into a cheer, people laughing and hugging and clapping each other's backs, overall a very celebratory atmosphere)_

S.H.: _(Stands up on the director's chair again, raising his hands for silence)_ Hear ye, hear ye! I declare this production officially closed and that the wrap party will be hosted right here at eight o'clock tonight! If ye be late, ye will walk the plank!

_(The canvas proceeds to tear beneath his weight and he falls through the hole onto the floor. The celebration continues)_

Rose: _(Jumps up from the bed and rushes at Kurama, throwing her arms around him)_ We did it!

Kurama: _(Laughing, picks her up and spins her around once)_

Rose: _(Smiles uncontrollably at him)_ We're gonna be movie stars _(Squeaks unflatteringly)_

Kurama; _(Grins)_ If fortune's on our side.

Rose: _(Laughs ecstatically and frolics off, singing all the way to her trailer)_ I'm gonna be a movie star, I'm gonna be a movie star!

Kurama: _(Chuckles as he watches her go)_ Well, tonight should prove to be entertaining _(Takes one last sentimental look around the studio before he sets out for his own trailer)_

* * *

Authoress Note: Hope that tickled your funny bone! I know I had a blast penning the Studio Hijacker, lol. Alas, he will remain nameless. Anything you guys have to say, I'm all ears.

Preview: The hardest thing about goodbyes…is not knowing if you'll ever see each other again.


	6. So Yeah, There's This Thing Called a

Authoress Note: Finally, the update you've all been waiting for! And yet another super cool reader has added me to their alerts list, much to my delighted astonishment :o Thanks for the intense interest in the story, UpperClassk9! Both you and Kit left awesomeness reviews, so thanks for that as well. And Kao, I know you're still there, thanks for reading.

Recap: One too many goof ups on cast and crew's part made Director Laurence Dunmore run out on the production in its final scene. Luckily (I think…) the insane crewmember that ran away from the welcome luncheon made an unexpected comeback and brought production to a loud, rousing close.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_**So Yeah, There's This Thing Called a Lock…**_

: EVENING, 7:30 P.M. :

Kurama: _(Having suddenly felt compelled to visit Rose's trailer, he stands outside and knocks on the door)_

Rose: _(Stands beneath the shower head humming a little tune, oblivious to the visitor that waits outside)_

Kurama: _(Knocks again)_ Hmm...I know she hasn't gone out.

Rose: _(Turns the water off and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Still humming that same song, she walks out of the bathroom)_

Kurama: _(Raises his hand to knock once more, but then lets it drift back down to his side)_ She must be readying herself...I'll come back later _(Turns around and begins to walk away)_

Rose: _(Failing to spot the banana peel conveniently placed right in front of the doorway, she slips and screams on her way down to the floor)_

Kurama: _(Hearing the scream, he gets a terrible chill)_ Good god!

Rose: Geez _(Struggles to her feet, clinging to the doorway for support. She peers down at the floor and sweatdrops when she sees what caused her to slip) _A banana peel!? I don't even like bananas! _(Gasps suddenly and gives the peel a piercing glare) _Monkey Man!

Kurama: _(Runs back to the door in dramatic slow motion and tears it open, rushing into the trailer) _Rose!

Rose: _(Shrieks in alarm at his sudden entrance, as she is standing there in nothing but a towel)_

Kurama: Oh! _(Eyes widen)_ I'm so sorry!_ (Spins around to face away from her)_

Rose: _(Cheeks grow red at her mortification)_ SHUICHI! _(Rushes back into the bathroom, her tone reproachful)_ Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!

Kurama: _(Stares down at the floor, his voice surprisingly level despite his embarrassment)_ I did knock, but you didn't answer.

Rose: _(Sighs noisily in frustration)_ I was in the shower.

Kurama: So I see _(Checks his irritable tone before continuing)_ Please forgive me, Rose. It's just…when you didn't answer, I heard you scream and I feared something awful was happening to you... _(Trails off)_

Rose: _(Sighs again, her anger dissolving as she grabs a long white bathrobe from a hook on the wall and slips into it)_ Thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine _(Picks up a comb from the counter and turns to the mirror to untangle her hair)_ Sorry if I scared you, I just kinda…slipped on banana peel… _(Cringes the moment the words leave her mouth)_

Kurama: _(Sweatdrops, thinking to himself) 'A __banana peel__?' (Decides not to even bother asking)_

Rose: _(Glances over to see that he's still facing away from her) _Don't worry, I'm decent now.

Kurama: _(Smiles slightly, appreciating her attempt to ease the tension. Walking over to the doorway, he leans against it and watches her in silence)_

Rose: _(Grimaces as she struggles with one particular knot)_

Kurama: _(Chuckles a bit, noticing that she's having trouble)_ May I? _(Cautiously reaches for the comb)_

Rose: _(Allows him to take the comb from her hands. It suddenly dawns on her that they are completely alone in the trailer, and she has to fight to keep her expression neutral)_

Kurama: _(Gently teases the knot apart, finally combing down to the nape of her neck where her hair ends)_ There we are.

Rose: _(Feels all warm and fuzzy inside)_ So, what can I do for you, Shuichi? _(Grins at him in the mirror)_

Kurama: _(Continues to comb absently through her hair, a light chuckle escaping him)_ Oh, nothing really _(Looks down at the top of her head, an affectionate smile playing across his features)_

((Authoress: -.raises a chair to fight off the ravenous fan girls.- RELAX! I said affectionate, not loving! -.pulls out a whip and cracks it.- Back! Back, I say!))

Rose: _(Turns around, looking up at him)_ So… _(Gropes blindly for a topic of conversation)_ The floor really seems to want to make friends with me today _(Smile sheepishly as she pokes fun at the many times she's fallen during their time on set, twice already just this day)_

Kurama: _(Chuckles again) _I think it's going to miss your company _(Reaches around Rose to place the comb back on the counter, brushing against her as he does so)_

Rose: _(Blushes lightly, a chill running down her spine. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder)_

Kurama: _(Hesitates momentarily, but then lets his arms circle her shoulders)_ I can say the floor won't be the only one…

Rose: _(Leans back against the counter, gently breaking away from his hold, and smiles up at him)_ Oh? Who else do you think will miss me?

Kurama: Just a certain Count Alucard _(Smiles back)_

Rose: _(Titters in amusement)_ A vampire's going to miss me?

Kurama: _(Grins)_ Or perhaps the mortal who masqueraded as him.

Rose: _(Positively beaming, she hugs him tightly again)_ I'm going to miss you, too.

Kurama: _(Gives her a hard squeeze and laughs when he hears the air wheeze out of her)_

Rose: _(Against her ear beats a soft, steady rhythm – his heart. She stiffens suddenly in his hold, already reprimanding herself for allowing such a dangerous proximity between them. Reluctantly, she pulls away from him and, with an apologetic look, backs out of the bathroom into the main hall) _I...I have to go _(Turns to walk toward the door)_

Kurama: _(His brow knits in confusion)_ Rose?

Rose: _(Rushes out of the trailer before the sound of his voice deters her)_

Kurama: _(Blinks, surprised)_ Did I do something wrong...? _(A sudden, insistent vibration at his hip distracts him momentarily. He glances downward with a frown and fishes his cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it open)_ Hello?

_(Somewhere over a busy city street, Hiei crouches poised upon a light pole, speaking loudly into his cell phone so that he may be heard over the hustle-and-bustle below him.)_

Hiei: Kurama!

Kurama: _(Cringes and holds the phone away from his ear, raising his voice so that it'll carry over the phone)_ Hiei, I would really enjoy preserving my aural faculties.

Hiei: _(Rolls his eyes)_ Hold on then! _(He dashes unseen over the street lights and leaps a great distance onto an isolated roof top) _Is this quiet enough for your precious ears? _(His voice is more subdued now but still brims with sarcasm)_

Kurama: _(Snorts softly in amusement)_ Yes, quite. How are you?

Hiei: _(Shrugs)_ Same as I've ever been. I'm coming over tonight.

Kurama: _(Snickers, shaking his head)_ That could be a bit of a problem, Hiei.

Hiei: _(Glares)_ And why the hell should it be?

Kurama: _(Chuckles)_ Because I'm in California.

Hiei: _(Blinks, his expression suddenly going blank)_ Since when?

Kurama: _(Laughs in earnest then)_ Since June!

Hiei: _(Grumbles with a sweatdrop)_ And do you bother to tell me these things? _(Raising his voice)_ When will you be back?

Kurama: Luckily for you, production just wrapped today. I'll probably be home by tomorrow afternoon.

Hiei: _(Nods)_ Fine. I'll see you then.

Kurama: _(Makes a face)_ I think I'll need at least a day to settle back in.

Hiei: _(Growls in annoyance) _Fine! I'll see you on Thursday.

Kurama: _(Nods in satisfaction)_ Thank you. Goodbye, Hiei.

Hiei: _(Clicks the cell phone shut)_

Kurama: _(Hangs up, already accustomed to Hiei's atrocious manners. As he's pocketing his cell phone, he remembers what had just passed between him and Rose. Concerned, he walks outside and glances around, spotting Rose reclining on a lounge chair nearby)_

Rose: _(Lays placidly with her eyes shut, a big pair of sun glasses on her face and a blanket over her legs)_

Kurama: _(Walks over to her)_ Rose?

Rose: _(Her thoughts begin to race again, and just when she'd managed to calm them. Reluctantly, she opens her eyes and sits up)_ Yeah?

Kurama: _(Peers down meaningfully at the sliver of a spot on the edge of the seat)_

Rose: _(Scoots over slowly, making room for him)_

Kurama: _(Lowers himself down next to her and speaks slowly)_ Rose, if there was anything I said or did in the trailer that bothered you -

Rose: _(Her heart jumps and she hastens to cut him off right there)_ Oh no, no! Oh, Shuichi, it - it wasn't you _(Scrambles frantically for a valid excuse for her odd behavior)_ I…Look, I didn't want to tell you this because, really, I never like to share it with anyone. It just brings unneeded worry. But I have _(Pauses briefly, shutting her eyes so she seems hesitant to even speak the words)_ dizzy spells _(Opens them again)_

Kurama: Oh! _(Nods, his eyes widening in understanding) _Of course. So all of those times you fell on the set…?

Rose: _(Nods)_ Exactly. When I rushed out like that, it was just cause I felt a little woozy and needed some fresh air, that's all.

Kurama: _(Tilts his head in concern)_ Have you spoken to a doctor about your dizzy spells?

Rose: _(Points a playfully accusing finger at him)_ See, that right there is exactly why I try to avoid this little topic _(Folds her hands in her lap)_ It isn't so severe that I need to see a doctor _(Smiles reassuringly)_ Please don't worry about it, 'kay?

Kurama: Well…if you insist _(Smiles somewhat, sensing that that line of conversation is closed)_ Then I guess there's nothing left now but to dress for the party.

Rose: Oh, right! _(Hops up from the seat then, glancing at her watch)_ And with only twenty minutes to spare. Lovely _(Rolls her eyes with a wry smile and dashes off to her trailer)_

Kurama: _(Chuckles, already dressed himself. Taking this opportunity to kick back on the lounge chair, he folds his arms behind his head and lets his eyes drift shut)_ And to think I'll be home tomorrow… _(A blissful smile lights his face)_

* * *

Authoress Note: Another canon character was introduced! Sorry to say, he won't be back in the next chapter…But in the eighth he will, promise!

Preview: The wrap party's a huge success and everyone's all geared up to go home; especially Rose. But a chilling phone call stops everything dead in its tracks.


	7. When Life Goes NotSoAccording to Plan

Authoress Note: And here I am again…at long last. Oy vai, you wouldn't believe the hell I've been through to finally get here!

So first the wireless network we were leeching off of stopped working. Not a problem. I found out what internet service(s) worked with our apartment complex and then set up an account with AT&T.

A week later, the modem arrives. I'm all happy and excited to get the internet set up on my iMac. Only it won't turn on. My beloved iMac. It WON'T. TURN. ON. So, after a useless call to tech support, I had no choice to surrender my Mac to a repair team. That was two weeks ago. I still don't have my computer back.

My mom has lent us her old computer until I get my iMac back. So needless to say, it's been hell, but here I am at long last to bring you the (I hope) anticipated seventh chapter of "Standing Room Only!"

Thanks to _Alanna-Aki_ and _I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted._ for adding me to your alerts list. I hope this chapter is to your, and my other loyal readers', liking.

Recap: A rather mortifying encounter in Rose's trailer lead to an interesting conversation. But alas, party duties called, and Rose had yet to get dressed…

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its respective characters are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi and the licensed property of Studio Pierrot and FUNimation Productions. Rose, Ofelia, and Mariel Morera, Sen, Freya, Z, and any other characters not presented in the manga or anime adaptation are the intellectual property of Sakura Amadare.

* * *

_Chapter 7  
__**When Life Goes Not-So-According to Plan**_

_(Despite the time constraints, Rose rushes through getting dressed and is ready by eight sharp. She steals one last fleeting look in the mirror, appraising her outfit somewhat doubtfully and hoping it falls somewhere in the "semi-casual" category. It consists of a flowing white knee-skirt and a cute navy cami adorned with blue lace. She nods once, just minimally satisfied, and plucks a black clutch from the kitchen counter on her way out the door)_

Kurama: _(Outside, the stillness has lulled him into a half-sleep)_

Rose: _(Spots her co-star dozing in the lounge chair and grins, making her way over to him)_ I know you don't want to walk the plank, Shuichi.

Kurama: _(Turns his head slowly, one eye opening sleepily)_ Come again?

Rose: Remember? Pirate director extraordinaire? "If ye be late, ye will walk the plank"? _(Raises her eyebrows)_

Kurama: Ah, right _(Stretches)_

_(It takes a few seconds, but once he's roused himself the two make their way together to the building. The music reaches them long before they reach the doors. Inside, the studio has been transformed into party central with refreshments, sound systems, lights and all. Even a makeshift stage has been set up where a DJ works the turntable. People stand or mill around in groups, talking and dancing)_

Rose: _(Her eyes wander around the room and then latch onto the Studio Hijacker who's dancing a jig on the stage. Giggling, she gives Kurama a little tug and points him out)_

Kurama: _(He gasps out a laugh somewhere between amusement and shock)_

Rose: _(Recognizes the song playing as "Dance Dance")_ A jig to Fall Out Boy?

Kurama: _(Snickers)_ Yes, wildly appropriate.

_(The two of them titter together until Kurama feels a light tap on his shoulder)_

Kurama: _(Turns around, still smiling, to see none other than…)_ Miss Sherry! What a pleasant surprise!

Sherry: _(Flashes him an alluring smile)_ And it's great to see you, darling _(Her smiles dims a bit as she briefly turns her attention to Rose)_ and you too _(She says this only for Kurama's benefit)_

Rose: _(Nods tersely, not troubling herself to feign courtesy)_

Sherry: _(Chooses to ignore the girl altogether, focusing her attention completely on Kurama)_ Nice party, huh?

Kurama: _(Smiles) _Yes, quite. And may I say you look most lovely tonight, Miss Sherry.

Sherry: _(Steps a bit closer with an engaging laugh)_ Oh, Shuichi, always a perfect gentleman. You look rather dashing yourself _(Giggles coyly as she tries to mimic his speech pattern)_

Kurama: _(Smiles)_ You're too kind.

_("Dance Dance" fades quietly into the tawdry introduction of Britney Spears' "Gimme More")_

Sherry: _(Gasps in delight and seizes Kurama's hand) _I love this song! Oh, Kurama, say you'll dance with me! _(Gazes at him with bright, eager eyes)_

Kurama: _(Hesitates)_ Well… _(Glances uncertainly at Rose, thinking it rude to leave her alone when they __did__ arrive together)_

Rose: _(Offers a nonchalant smile)_ Hey, don't worry about me. You wouldn't wanna disappoint her, would you? _(Turns to Sherry, a smile just barely masking her distaste)_

Kurama: No…of course not _(Nods, then turns to smile at Sherry)_ Of course I'll dance with you, Miss Sherry _(Lets her lead him out onto the dance floor)_

Rose: _(Watches them go until the two disappear from her sight)_

_(After that, despite Kurama's valiant efforts of getting back to his companion, Sherry always steers him away or steals his attention somehow. Rose doesn't mind; she simply wanders the room, nibbling occasionally from the snack table and joining in a group dance if a song catches her ear. But no matter how distracted she is, she can't escape the nagging feeling that something isn't right. In the middle Ja Rule's remix of Timbaland's "Give It to Me," she's suddenly overwhelmed with a panic so intense she can hardly breathe for it. Gasping for air, she flees dizzily from the studio. Outside and away from the noise, she tries to let the cool breeze on her face soothe her…and then her phone rings)_

Rose: _(Tears her clutch open and grasps the phone, flipping it open) _Ofelia! Thank god, I've had this awful feeling. What's - ?

Ofelia: _(Her voice is hushed but cold)_ Listen to me, Rose.

Rose: _(Falls silent at the tone of her sister's voice)_ Ok…

Ofelia: We've been discovered.

Rose: _(Her entire body goes numb then; the clutch slips from her slack grip and clatters noisily onto the concrete)_

Ofelia: Whatever you do, don't. Come back. To London.

Rose: _(Trembles with cold fear, tears stinging at her eyes)_ Ofelia…

Mariel: _(Takes the phone from her sister, her gaze reproachful for how scared she knows Ofelia's made Rose. She croons tenderly into the phone)_ Rose, darling, we love you and I promise we'll find you. Don't be afraid.

Rose: _(Sniffles hard as the tears force their way out)_ Ok. Please - please, be careful.

Ofelia: _(Snatches the phone back, her voice urgent)_ Don't call this number again _(Clicks the phone shut)_

Rose: _(She clings desperately to the phone)_ Ofelia…? Ofelia?!

_(The dial tone drones emptily on the other end)_

Rose: _(With a choked sob she falls to her knees, shaking and whimpering)_ Oh god _(The terror is so consuming she fears she'll be sick with it)_

: AN ALLEY IN LONDON :

_(Mariel and Ofelia huddle together, gazing uncertainly at each other. Both of them carry bursting backpacks. Mariel's violin case is strapped around her body and she clutches two paintings to her chest. A laptop bag hangs heavily from Ofelia's shoulder)_

Ofelia: _(Looks down at her phone) _We can't leave any evidence _(She opens a tiny slot on the side of her phone and extracts the SIM card, proceeding to drop the phone and crush it beneath her boot)_

Mariel: _(Looks up quickly, her eyes wide) _He's coming.

Ofelia: _(Seizes her elbow) _Come on!

_(The two dash from the alley, intending to lead him on a roundabout chase through the city before heading to the nearest airport)_

: BACK IN THE STUDIO :

Kurama: _(Surveys the room carefully, noting that Rose is no longer there. This worries him, for whatever reason, and he finally tells Sherry firmly)_ Miss Sherry, I really must be going. Thank you for such a pleasant evening _(Not waiting for a response, he turns and makes his way toward the exit. Outside he wanders slowly, his eyes searching for her familiar figure in the darkness. When he finally finds her she is kneeling on the floor, and even from the distance he can see she's trembling uncontrollably. He rushes to her side and drops down next to her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders)_ Rose! Are you all right?!

Rose: _(Gasps with a jolt of fright)_ Shuichi...! _(Purses her lips tightly, a futile attempt to fight back the tears)_

Kurama: _(Surveys her carefully, satisfied when he sees no injuries, and then goes on in a hushed tone)_ What is it? What's wrong?

Rose: _(Takes a deep, shaky breath) _Um… _(A violent shiver goes through her)_

Kurama: _(Squeezes her gently, rubbing her arm)_ Whatever it is, you can tell me.

Rose: _(The story just seems to materialize out of thin air, each word a tiny stitch weaving into the fabric of her lie)_ There was a fire…

Kurama:_ (Eyes widen)_ A fire? Where?

Rose: _(Looks off into the distance)_ My apartment building, in London…it's just - gone. Mariel's burnt, not too badly, but - she's hurt. Ofelia asked me not come back to London and… _(The tears gush forth of their own accord and her voice becomes weak and strained) _I'm scared for them. Mariel and Ofelia - and for me too. Because it's not like _(Sobs, the rest coming out in rush as it's no longer a lie)_ it's not like I have anywhere to go from here, no money, no family, no home _(Chokes off there, unable to go on)_

Kurama: _(Listens to all of this in silence, offering an empathetic nod and encouraging squeeze here and there. He watches with concern as she grows more and more upset, and when she finally says no more he shushes her kindly)_ Rose, Rose… _(Pulls her into his arms, rocking her back and forth)_ I know you're afraid for your sisters. My thoughts are with them, and I sincerely hope Mariel gets well. But as for you…you have nothing to fear for yourself. You can come home with me, Rose _(Looks down at her cautiously, seeking her reaction)_

Rose: _(Falls silent and blinks up at him, her tears abated for her surprise) _What…?

Kurama: You can come stay with me for a little while. Just until you can get back to London _(Smiles)_

Rose: _(Regards him uncertainly)_ Come…stay with you? Where…?

Kurama: My home in Duchess County, New York _(Loosens his hold on her, leaving a hand on her shoulder)_

Rose: _(Mumbles with her head bowed)_ I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble...

Kurama: _(Laughs good-naturedly)_ Believe me, it wouldn't be any trouble at all.

Rose: _(Eyes widen as she realizes)_ I don't have money for a plane ticket...

Kurama: _(Smiles kindly)_ I'd be covering your travel expenditures, of course.

Rose: _(A blush creeps into her cheeks)_ I couldn't. It's too much.

Kurama: Rose, if I may be frank with you... _(Looks into her eyes carefully, as if asking for permission)_

Rose: _(Nods slowly)_ Go on.

Kurama: _(Sighs, a rueful smile on his face)_ I hope this doesn't sound conceited but, to be honest, I have more than enough money to spare. I guess you could say I'm...well, a good lot more than "well-off" _(Sweatdrops)_

Rose: _(Blinks)_ Oh…

Kurama: _(Nods)_ Yes, all inherited from my late grandfather. So you see, a simple plane ticket to New York… _(Laughs lightly)_

Rose: Oh, I see. Well, if you're sure… _(Is still hesitant herself)_

Kurama: _(Assuredly)_ More than certain.

Rose: _(Nods, a tiny smile of gratitude playing upon her lips)_ Ok, I'll come stay with you _(Gasps softly, then looks at him directly, determined) _Just until I can get back home, of course!

Kurama: _(Chuckles) _Of course _(Stands and holds a hand out to her)_

Rose: _(Takes his hand, letting him haul her up on her feet)_ Thank you so much, Shuichi. You're so kind.

Kurama: _(Hugs her tightly)_ Think nothing of it _(Keeps an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he leads her to her trailer)_ Now, I think maybe you should lie down. You've had a very trying evening.

Rose: _(Nods numbly, letting him take her to the doorstep)_ Yeah…ok.

Kurama: My flight is at 8 in the morning. Considering we need to purchase a ticket and arrive at least two hours prior to take-off…Do you think you could be ready by 5:30?

Rose: _(Nods profusely)_ Yes, of course, whenever you want.

Kurama: _(Smiles)_ All right. Have you packed your things already?

Rose: _(Nods)_ Yeah, everything. I'm all set.

Kurama: Good, good, I'll see you in the morning then _(Turns and takes a step forward, but then stops and glances back almost as an afterthought) _Please get some rest, Rose_ (Dips his head as a sign of farewell and then goes off to his own trailer)_

Rose: _(Still somewhat mystified, she drifts in through the door. Her mind flits restlessly over all that's happened that night. It almost seems like a dream, so convincing despite the constant sense that at any moment she might wake with a startled gasp. Suddenly exhausted, she stumbles to the bedroom and tumbles onto the bed, curling up on the sheets to wait for dawn)_

* * *

Authoress Note: Yeah…Lol, I'm sorry if it seemed a little awkward that Kurama would invite Rose to stay with him. But remember, they have been friends for a few months now, and what with Kurama's superfluous amount of money it just seemed like the right thing to do.

And now for a new segment…replies to reviews!

_UpperClassK9 said "chuckles Hiei has a phone? A HANDphone? And Kurama's a mortal? Hah. Now that's real nice. But Kurama's not that nice, you know… Shuuichi is though. Hmm... Kurama's more... gropes blindly for words Foxy!"_

Sakura says "Heehee, Hiei's just adapted a little to some of the technology offered in the human world. After all, he spends like half of his time there. As for Kurama and his 'foxiness'…I take it you were referring to Youko Kurama? See, from what I've gathered about Kurama, it seems to me that when he's around someone who has no paranormal qualities that he can perceive, he goes into full-blown Shuichi mode. Hence the super niceness, lol. But that's just my take."

_Kittenn1011 said "Heh…oh, and about that little Author's note in the middle of the chapter, please don't do it again. It interrupts the story. If you /really/ need it, put a footnote instead. Update update!"_

Sakura says "Eep, sorry about that. I just remembered back in the day when I was reading a lot of humor, an appropriate author's note briefly breaking the flow of the story lent hilarity rather than annoyance. But I won't do it again, promise."

Preview: The time has finally come. Kurama is overjoyed to be going home, but Rose is more than a little nervous, for more reasons than one.


End file.
